A Blood Raven finds a Spectre
by ErenJaeger17
Summary: Commander Shepard was a capable commander, but what if she had help from another commander? A Force Commander? Fem-Shep and OC-centric. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I got some inspiration from this game after playing some Warhammer 40k Dawn of War Dark Crusade. Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40k or Mass Effect.**

 **This is going to be the normal Mass Effect Universe with the Force Commander from Warhammer 40k Dawn of War Chaos Rising. The picture of him is in the description. Also, he won't be as large as a regular Space Marine as they are have an unbelievable width. He is slightly thinner than he is in game, only to appear a little more human. (Fun fact, space marines are about 760 lbs… without armor. O.O) This chapter will have a message pertaining to what happened to him to let him into the Mass Effect Universe.**

 **Prologue:**

 _Tarkus_

 _Veteran Tactical Marine Sergeant_

 _Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter_

 _4_ _th_ _Company_

 _41_ _st_ _Millennium_

 _Year 537_

 _Message Sent to Gabriel Angelos:_

 **Begin Transmission**

Gabriel, we found who was gave the Chaos Forces the Blood Ravens' transmission codes.

It was Avitus…

Avitus betrayed us. He has been corrupted by the forces of Chaos. We now know when he was corrupted. During the mission aboard the Judgement of Carrion, we found the Ten Thousand Fists of Vengeance. The aura of it was pure evil. It was a powerful weapon, one had no compare on our ship. Our Force Commander immediately ordered him to send the weapon to the Librarians for cleansing or destruction, however he argued. After a day, he agreed, however it seems that he had lied to us as the temptation of the weapon was too much.

As per your last order, we investigated why the Judgement of Carrion returned when it did. Using all the skill of a true Commander, he set a temporary camp onto the ship. After setting up this base of operations; he set up Avitus along with Davian Thule, using their combined fire power to hold off the Tyranids. Then he was able take advantage of Cyrus's stealth to find and hack the doors around our position to allow us to set up the base.

After a singular week of fortifying the position, and advancing outward. We were moving toward the bridge of the ship, when Avitus struck. We were ambushed by the forces of Chaos and they woke up the Tyranids behind us with explosives.

Avitus roared at us blasphemy about the Emperor and that his weapon was proof of the Emperor's "incompetence" as he wouldn't equip us with these weapons.

The Force Commander didn't even pay attention to the speech. He ordered my squad to cover the wounded Space Marines from the ambush, while Thaddeus and his squad used their jump packs to jump over the Tyranids toward the hallway to the Retribution. He had Davian focus on suppressing the rampaging Tyranids, while Cyrus dealt with the Chaos soldiers. He was going to join the fight against the Chaos forces, however an enormous four armed Tyranid attacked him. It was easily double the height of Davian.

Once we had all the injured retreat; my squad, Thaddeus's, Cyrus, and Davian were left. As Davian retreated to repair, that coward Avitus attacked him. Davian's weapons were damaged, but in true Space Marine style, he shielded us from the larger Tyranids. Thaddeus was so enraged by this that he and his squad jump packed straight into Avitus.

He was waiting for it. Avitus immediately turned and unloaded the full strength of his weapon into Thaddeus and his squad. They didn't stand a chance with Avitus and his Chaos enhanced weapons. As Thaddeus fell dead, the Commander charged toward Avitus. His chainsword, the Terra Teeth, roared as it chewed through the soldier on Avitus's right as the Force Commander obliterated the soldier on the left's head. Avitus immediately teleported using cowardly Chaos magic.

The situation was bad, we had 2 squads effectively and we had to defend Davian. The Force Commander had us all retreat as he made himself into a target. I tried to prevent him from using this target, but he merely repeated the order.

He was a true embodiment of the Emperor and drew them away from the Retribution with his holy chainsword. The Chaos soldiers couldn't resist the chance to destroy the holy weapon he acquired, and chased after him.

In a display of the Emperor's Wrath; he discharged furious blasts with his plasma pistol with his left hand, and unleashed utter carnage with his chainsword. As we gathered into ship, I turned to guard the entrance, but I could only watch as the Force Commander jet packed over to the entrance to stop a Dreadnought from opening fire on the ship hallway. As the sword destroyed the dreadnought, the soldiers retreated. He turned toward me before grabbing his helmet that had fallen.

I tried to get the Force Commander to retreat as well, but he the face he gave me… It is forever engraved in my memory. His face was full of rage and his eyes had a gleam I've never seen before.

"Avitus was my subordinate." He told me. "It is my duty to destroy what he has become, in memory of what he once was. I owe Thaddeus and Thule that much."

He then engaged his helmet and pursued the enemy.

As the Retribution flew off, the Judgement of Carrion reentered the Warp, never to been seen again.

I'm sorry Gabriel, but the Force Commander is gone. With the extreme wounding of Captain Thule, he is unfit for leadership until his body is repaired. Morale is low after the betrayal of Avitus and the death of Thaddeus. I request immediate reinforcement, as well as leadership changes so as to fill the hole our Force Commander left.

 _Knowledge is power, guard it well._

 **End Transmission**

 _Gabriel Angelos_

 _Captain_

 _Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter_

 _3_ _rd_ _Company_

 _41_ _st_ _Millennium_

 _Year 537_

 _Message sent to Tarkus:_

 **Begin Transmission**

Tarkus, the loss of your Force Commander is a grave one. Your Force Commander was one of the strongest Space Marines in our chapter. Your mission was to be his preliminary test for Deathwatch. We will honor him. May his mission to destroy Avitus be a successful one. And may he not fall to the same influences of the Warp as Avitus did.

As of this moment, you are now the Force Commander, Tarkus. You have the most experience, and the most faith of your company. Lead them well Tarkus, for they now look to you. May the Emperor's benevolence, guide on you. And make sure to destroy any items of Corruption that they could have.

 _Knowledge is power, guard it well._

 **End Transmission**

 **AN: So that is my brilliant explanation as to why the Force Commander is in the Mass Effect universe. Poor Tarkus, having to lead the company after such a devastating hit. This all takes place after the events of Dawn of War II Chaos Rising, with a Completely Pure commander, however Avitus wasn't the traitor in this fic. It was another chapter which communicated with the Chaos marines. If you have any questions, review or pm me. I will try to answer them as best I can.**

 **AN: I changed some of this chapter for the next one to make sense. :D**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40k or Mass Effect.**

 **AN: Wow, I did not think I would get as many people looking at my story in the first few days as I did. My other story didn't receive nearly this much attention.**

 **AN: Also, shout out to mad thought. He really made me think about my story and my character. Props to you.**

 _Chapter 1: The Judgement of Carrion_

The doors slammed ominously as the Space Marines retreated. The Force Commander walked to the now ruined base. Scorch marks from plasma fire and flamers littered the area as the Commander searched walked to the armory. He scanned the environment for foes as before entering the armory. He passed by weaponry as he scanned for Cyrus's compartment. He eventually found it, and opened a box containing a Servo-skull. The Servo-skull's right metal eye emitted a bright red light as it turned on.

The Force Commander stood up when he heard, "Come on out, Alaredict Krakenborn! I want to feel the bones of a Force Commander crunch under my boot!" a voice cried out.

Alaredict turned, grabbing his bolter, the Holy Bolter of Purification, and marched outside. He strapped the Servo-skull to his belt. 5 Chaos Space Marines were waiting for him outside. Two had flamers, while another had a plasma cannon aimed at him, one wielded a chainsword, and the last one, who had spoken, held a bolter in his hands. He laughed as he mocked Alaredict by taking off his mask.

His red eyes gleamed as he spoke, "So this is Avitus's old commander? Your will is as weak as that dumb Space Marine Avitus kill—" That was as far as he got before Alaredict obliterated his head with his bolter.

"Die." Alaredict glared with cold rage as his gun spat bullets at the remaining soldiers. The plasma cannon soldier was shredded as the others dove into cover. Alaredict reloaded and aimed, but was forced to retreat behind cover as the flamers let loose twin blasts of flames.

Alaredict waited for their flames to abate, however faintly heard a _phush_. He rolled out of the way as the Chaos Space Marine slammed into the ground where Alaredict stood. Alaredict responded by sending a small volley at the man, before switching to the closest flamer. He took some damage, but continued to direct his hellish flames with his twin toward the Force Commander.

Alaredict backed off, taking cover behind a ruined Speeder. He took a deep breath before drawing on his faith to fuel his body. He slammed his shoulder into the Speeder, pushing it until it crushed the previously undamaged flamers into a wall. Alaredict quickly spun and unleashed the full magazine into the other one, killing him. Alaredict began to turn, but was too slow as the last Chaos Space Marine slammed into him. His chainsword buzzed with malice as it began to saw into his helmet. The Commander pushed the soldier's gun away from him but his other arm was pinned by the Chaos Space Marine's torso.

 _Ffffsssshhhh_ was the only warning the Chaos Space Marine's as Alaredict activated his jump pack, slamming both of them into the armory wall. Alaredict twisted, slamming the man into wall, full force. The man fell, the arm holding his chainsword broken. Alaredict stood, staring at the soldier before putting a bullet through his head. Then unloading his entire magazine into the corpse

 _That was… Unnecessary._ Alaredict thought as he walked toward the Command Center. _I didn't need to do that… Why did I? The Chapter scriptures have always taught self-control and analysis, so why did I lose control of myself? I should've retreated, and allowed them to break formation and destroy them one at a time. But I didn't, I assaulted them with a flawed tactic and then lost control, wasting ammo._

He entered the Command Center, a small room for the officers to sit around a table and plan, as well as a computer for him to make future plans. He placed the Servo-Skull on the desk, and connected it with a cable.

"Servo-Skull, begin record." He commanded as he sat down in the chair in front of the computer.

/****Record Cycle 01****/

"Day one, I am, as of this moment, stuck inside the space hulk, the Judgement of Carrion. I have already begun to show some signs of Chaotic influence. I… I will do everything in my power to remain true to my faith and to the Emperor. I know that the Warp will alter my mind, so I will take some of the Purity Seals that Jonah made to prevent this. For now, I will take the 'Oath of Uncompromised Victory.' The Chaos Space Marines and Tyranids will serve as worthy enemies for me to fulfill the oath."

The Blood Raven heaved a sigh.

"Avitus was our righteous anger. Cyrus was our eyes, Tarkus, the heart, Thaddeus was our legs, I was the head, but Avitus was our fists. Strong, unrelenting, and furious. He would pummel the enemy with his Heavy Bolter. This was my fault. I let Avitus get like this. I should've just destroyed the weapon myself."

The Space Marine looked the Servo-Skull dead in the eye.

"I will destroy him. If not for our chapter or myself. For him. No brother should have to be so twisted that he abandons his fellow brothers."

He paused. Before beginning to type on the computer before him.

"The situation is dire. While this base does have food, even sustenance packets, it won't last. By my calculations, I have about 300 days' worth of food. This base was supposed to the vanguard 30 days. My water, 400 days. I will have to recount how much of the armory survived, it is most likely that not much did. I will have to save my weapons and ammo for when I really need it."

Alaredict held up his sword.

"I'll have to use my brother's weapons. After they break, I will move onto mine. I must study the ship as well. Perhaps I can find food or more weapons in the systems. Knowledge is power, and I will not die due to ignorance."

He stared at the computer screen.

"So much to do, so little time. I will record this on the Servo-Skull, in the hopes that it can return my position to the Blood Ravens, should I fall."

"End Record."

/****End Record Cycle 01****/

/****Record Cycle 10****/

Alaredict is standing now. His armor shows minimal damage. He is holding a flamer and a plasma pistol.

"The Chaos Space Marines are just as they were described. Devious, evil, powerful, and arrogant. They grow bolder each day. I say day, but I mean cycles. The ship seems to be cycling at a 24-hour pace, with the Warp lighting parts indiscriminately. They are slowly encroaching on where I have tried to establish my presence. However, with only myself, it is difficult to maintain. But I took an oath. Not even a meter of scorched earth would be given to Man's enemies. And I intend to keep it."

The room shakes as multiple explosions rock the area.

"Damn, The Tyranids tripped the mines. End Record."

/****End Record Cycle 10****/

/****Record Cycle 84****/

Alaredict is hurt now. His shoulder pad is completely ripped off and his left thigh armor is cracked down the middle. His stomach 3 large slashes through the armor. His entire figure is covered in both red and green blood. He begins to unlock the armor as he speaks.

"The Tyranids are now scattered. Unfortunately, they ate most of my food and drank most of my water supply."

The Blood Raven collapsed onto the chair as he finally got the armor off.

"I guess I'll have to eat the Tyranids. For water though, I can purify the blood for water."

He looks around, almost like he's hearing something.

"The oath is helping me stay strong, but even so… The Warp's influence is powerful. And without my chapter brothers… It gets harder and harder every day. I can feel myself want to give in. To reject the teachings I have followed and serve myself. To give up on the Emperor and become one **myself!"**

...

"I must pray. By keeping my dedication to the Emperor, I can fight these influences and heretic thoughts. End Record."

/****End Record Cycle 84****/

/****Record Cycle 115****/

"I have begun to use old armors, melt them, and have them re-forged into my own. This will allow for repairs to my armor, however it will leave me vulnerable for a time. But there is no choice. I am pushing this damaged armor to its limit, and if I try to go further, it will fail. Pray for my safety, brothers.

/****End Record Cycle 115****/

/****Record Cycle 208****/

The Force Commander is sitting. He is holding a force sword in his hand, with his last plasma pistol sitting on the counter next to him.

"Doubt is starting to set in. Avitus appears sometimes. Each time, with a new weapon, new armor, even new body parts. His power keeps rising, however he hasn't beaten me yet. But his aura. So bloodthirsty, so much hate and rage. Was it always there? I can feel myself improving, surviving alone against these beasts and demons continual improves my skills. But I can feel myself losing parts of me as well. I eat the Tyranids with ease. Even now, I can feel my conscience, my morals, my code, start to waver."

He looks down at his sword.

"Another oath must be made. I must take penance for beginning to succumb to the same influence Avitus fell to…"

The lonely soldier stares into the distance.

"End Record…."

/****End Record Cycle 208****/

/****Record Cycle 211****/

Alaredict stands before the camera, his armor fully repaired and now has two sets of oaths streaming from each shoulder.

"Purification Through Pain should be a strong enough oath to keep the influences at bay." He looked down, his eyes wavering. "I can only hope now."

He bows before the camera.

"Even in these adversities, I will rise. For I am an Astarte, one of the Emperor's chosen. I will not be stopped, I will not be defeated, and I will destroy all those who oppose the Imperium of Man."

He rose and walked outside.

"End Record."

/****End Record Cycle 211****/

/****Record Cycle 391****/

"This will be the last transmission." Alaredict looked at the Servo-Skull. He now had 3 oaths on his armor. His last jump pack was attached to him, as well as his last weapons.

"I cannot find anymore Tyranids, and the last of the Chaos Space Marines have been driven off. However, they have destroyed the primary engines of the Judgement of Carrion. It will soon drop out of the warp. As such, I've loaded the last of my weapons, those not on my person, into an orbital drop pod. I will soon find what planet I am orbiting, all power to this station can no longer make these records. I will instead send out distress signals. I've figured out how to activate the ship's inner power grid to use for turret defenses around my camp. This signal, and my armory, will be safe while I venture out."

He paused, looking down.

"Thank you brothers. Without you, I would have surely crumbled to the influence of the Warp. I must now use the Hibernator to survive. I will have the computers inject me with the proper chemicals once the ship has stopped moving in the Warp. I have stock-piled food and water. Good-bye my brothers."

"End Record."

/****End Record Cycle 391****/

 **(Later…)**

 _AML Demeter_

"Captain! You're going to want to come see this!" new Eclipse recruit, Amanda Walley, cried out as she ran into the Captain's Quarters. She quickly covered her green eyes as she saw a nude dark purple body.

"What is it?" the asari captain asked. Captain Naarada Avera was a beautiful powerful woman, having served as an asari commando her greed eventually made her turn to pirating before finally joining Eclipse as a captain of this freighter. She had only known a fully asari commando team, so she led a fully female crew on her salvage ship.

"Ma'am," Amanda turned as the asari suited up. "We found a damaged ship. Scans show it has NO signs of eezo on the ship at all!"

"None?" Naarada now looked interested. The leader of Eclipse had assigned her to looting ships or pirating if the occupants happened to still be alive. "How big is it?"

Amanda merely handed her the data pad in her hand. Naarada's eyes widened as far as they could go.

"A kilometer?" she looked at Amanda. "Are you sure?"

Amanda nodded. 'This means, some civilization was able to get a KILOMETER ship out in space without eezo. It'll be worth a fortune! We could probably by a planet with how much the governments will pay for this kind of technology.' She smiled with glee.

"Did you scan the ship for life forms?" the asari stood, fully geared up for boarding the ship.

"We tried, but the ship is emitting some kind of energy signature that is blocking our scanners." Amanda stood straight, attempting to gain favor from the captain.

"Even better," Naarada gloated. "We just updated our scanners, their top of the line. That means this ship can scramble even the best scanners. We could smuggle even more items to the Citadel or Illium. Prep the assault team. If anything is alive down there, we'll _convince_ them to give us the technology, or just pluck it from their corpse." She smiled cruelly as she walked past the woman.

She turned as she stood in doorway. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Amanda, I joined 2 months ago ma'am. I'm more of a technician than a soldier." Amanda replied. She nervously played with her brown locks as Naarada looked her over.

"You'll get to join us on this mission. See if you can understand the new tech," she smiled as she walked toward the barracks.

Amanda gulped before rushing to her bed to grab her gear.

 **(Inside the Kodiak shuttle traveling into the hangar)**

"What do you think we'll find in there?" one of the two salarian asked. "Possible new species? Perhaps a secret black ops? A government secret weapon?"

Amanda ignored the babbling salarian to look at the team. Five asari, including the captain, the babbling salarians, and a hired Krogan freelancer. The Krogan was one of the biggest she had ever seen. The only male in the group, he was 8 feet tall and as wide as Amanda and the two salarians combined.

"Everyone!" Naarada called out as the hangar doors closed. "We have no idea what is in here, keep in pairs at the very least. If you find something of interest, a hostile, or a live specimen call in the group. Even you Targlan."

Said Krogan merely grumbled before nodding. The doors slid open as the group found three doors. One to the left of the ship, one to the right, and one in the center. They split up, quickly forming groups. Amanda looked around as the Krogan marched off with the salarians, and the asari split up into two groups. She quickly caught up to Naarada and her sister as they walked down the center door.

They walked down the hall, the walls were old, not rusty, but obviously decrepit from long use. After about fifteen feet, they found corpses. They were purple and green dinosaur like monsters, broken with large bullet holes or slashes on their body.

"What are these?" the younger asari asked. She was only 170, but she had never seen anything like this.

"I don't know…" Naarada admitted. "Maybe genetically enhanced? Let's collect a sample. Loiltra, grab the arm, I'll cut it with my omni tool."

Loiltra's mouth twisted in disgust as she knelt down and grabbed the arm. Naarada turned on her omni tool as Amanda walked forward.

She continued forward, until she found a doorway. What shocked her however, was what was next to the doorway. A painting in a vague bird-like shape, with the words 'Blood Raven' written in English underneath it. The blood still dripped, obviously fresh.

"Captain!" Amanda yelled in shock.

"What?!" Naarada asked while running up to her. Loiltra quickly followed, having cleaned her hands of the green blood.

"There's ENGLISH on the wall!" she said in shock. A series of large thumps echoed from behind the door.

Naarada stared at the door, before speaking into her communicator. "Everyone regroup to my position. We may have a live specimen here."

After a couple of minutes, the entire group had regrouped at the entrance. Targlan stood in front of the door, his hands shaking with excitement. The asari had taken up positions around the doorway, while the salarians hung back, examining the creature. Amanda pulled up her M-8 Avenger, the new weapon feeling awkward in her hand.

"Break it down, Targlan." Naarada commanded.

"HRAWW!" The krogan roared as he slammed into the door. With a WHAM, the door resisted his first slam. But the second one sent it to the ground. They poured into a wide room, almost 400 feet across by 700 feet. Enormous metal machines were littered across the way.

A monster made its presence known with a roar like a hundred dying animals. An enormous 20-foot creature stood before them. It was shaped similarly to the creature they had found before, but was much more armored. Its four arms had 3 feet long claws on each one, with smaller claws littering the joints. It stood on its hind legs with a dual barbed tail. The creature's face was lined with teeth with a single talon jetting up like a horn on the top of its head.

"Goddess!" Loiltra exclaimed. Targlan glared at the creature in challenge. He charged, his shotgun impacting the chest of it. The creature hissed, before swinging with his left side claws. Targlan attempted to push the scythe-like claw, but the force sent him flying. His shield blunted the claw, but it still cut his arm.

"Snap out of it! Crush it with biotics!" Naarada screamed. She sent a biotic push, but the creature barely felt it.

The asari began to pelt it with their biotics. The creature unleashed another roar, and rushed forward. Kicking off the ground, it slammed into their band, creating chaos. It sliced through 2 asari, and started eating another. Amanda shot at the creature, however she was so scared her bullets flew everywhere. Targlan slammed into the beast's leg, shooting it at close range. The salarians joined the battle, shocking the creature with high voltage using their omni tools. It screamed in pain, backing off a few feet.

"Head count!" Naarada cried out. "Loiltra, help me make a barrier!" the remaining asari both thrust their hands out, finger's spread as a blue sphere appeared around the group. The creature charged the barrier head on. The barrier cracked, but held. The creature's eyed them through the barrier, its tongue slide all over the barrier.

"I'm here, Captain." Amanda stuttered.

"Present Captain!" a salarian called out.

"I've been injured, Captain." The other salarian reported, holding her stomach.

"I'm gonna rip that monster apart!" Targlan roared, reloading his shotgun.

Naarada's mind raced; this monster didn't like electricity, but from what she could see, Targlan's shotgun had blasted large amounts of flesh, but it was healing. Her biotic warps had done some damage as well. From what Amanda had shown, even with her crappy aim, she had hit the beast and it made small chinks in the armor. Still, its sheer size and strength might tip the battle in the monster's favor.

Naarada was broken out of her thoughts as she heard the sound of a jet engine. With a crunch, a large figure landed on top the monster. The monster slammed hard into the ground, before turning and throwing the thing off it. The thing in question was an enormous… robot? A mech maybe?

It was an enormous figure of a man. It was red, with a gold raven engraved on its chest. Its shoulders had a white plating, with underlining white plates beneath it. Three strips of paper hung from its shoulders, two on the right side, and one on the left. Each was held by a red seal at the edges of the top shoulder plate nearest to the central body. Its helmet was a white, with gleaming green eyes. The mouth was curved with vents and tubes on the bottom edge of its face. On its back was an enormous backpack with twin extensions exiting the bottom. It held a massive pistol, which it was aiming at the monster, in its left hand and a sword that she had never seen before. It rattled and screeched as the figure held it threateningly. It was completely covered with blood and gore. This mech had obviously been fighting for a while.

The Monster faced the Mech, completely ignoring Naarada's team. It hissed at the Mech, circling it like it was prey. The Mech didn't give an answer, staring at the creature in complete concentration. The Mech made the first move, unloading a barrage of bullets into the beast. The creature roared in displeasure, before sweeping with its bottom two scythe. The Mech stepped _forward_ , one of the claws screeched against its chest piece, and cleaving its sword through the Monster's chest, sawing through the left arms with practiced ease. The Monster screamed, retaliating with its tail, holding onto the arm with the sword and swinging at the chest of the Mech. The Mech turned its other arm and unleashed a focused barrage of bullets into the shoulder joint of the beast. The claw still slammed into the Mech, however it was much weaker and the robot shrugged off the blow easily. The Monster screeched, letting go of the Mech and attempted to run, however the Mech Activated it's backpack, giving off jet-like fire. The Mech flew like it was shot out of a cannon and hammered its sword through the Monster, killing it.

The Mech slowly stood up over the corpse of the beast, still staring at it. Amanda looked over at the robot, trembling at the might it possessed.

"Ma'am," the healthy salarian asked Naarada quietly.

"What?" she responded, keeping the Mech in her line of sight.

"You must allow me to analyze that robot. Think of the money we could sell mechs like that to people. We could live like kings!" the salarian said excitedly.

"If you want to go up to the killer robot that killed a monster that we couldn't wound with the whole assault team, go ahead. I'll watch." She responded, not eager to grab the attention of the powerful robot.

The salarian nodded, before slowly walking over to the still robot. Once he was within 8 feet of the robot, it turned towards him.

"Robot! Or mech… How do you identify yourself, robot? Do you have an identity, or are you just called a generic robot. Are there more of you? Or are you special? Do you-" she was cut off by the grating voice of the mech. "Airmc Diowms Aotnoc Smothc Meopwims Hmeanuimc?"

"Huh?" she asked.

The voice was deep, with an electronic ring and cruel note. "Airmc Diowms Aotnoc Smothc Meopwims Hmeanuimc?"

The salarian attempted to understand what he was saying, as she inched closer to it, desperate to analyze the robot. "Armic? What does that mean?"

The robot didn't move, the salarian began to rush forward, thinking he wouldn't mind. Just as she had activated her omni tool to scan it, the Mech said, "DOLEI!"

She ignored him, swing her omni-tool in excitement to scan him. In a swift motion, the Mech leapt forward, its sword reeved with terrible noise and shredded through the salarian's chest.

Amanda screamed in terror, her gun completely forgotten as she dropped it in fear. Targlan roared his challenge and charged. Naarada and Loiltra began laying covering fire, unleashing a torrent of bullets. Amanda flinched as the wounded salarian's head beside her exploded. The Mech responded with a barrage from its massive pistol towards the both of them, forcing them to take cover. Targlan barreled into the Mech impacting the robot with a shotgun shell to the chest. Unfortunately for Targlan, the Mech shredded his organs with his sword. Naarada slammed a biotic push into the robot, hoping to distract him. Loiltra shot the Robot in the chest, shocking them as the damaged part of the chest plate began to bleed red.

"Stop," Naarada yelled, waving her hand at them. The rest of her team looked at her in surprise. "You're… alive, aren't you?"

The Mech, or should she say, person, did stop. He shook his head, "Diowms Posindie Ahodmeaodcm… Moi Docmelt."

The being clad in armor grabbed the corpse beneath it and, to their surprise, twisted his helmet, pulling it off with a pressurized hiss.

"What are you doing?" Naarada asked, before taking in his appearance. "You're _human_?!"

He ignored her, his sword roared savagely as it split the krogan corpse's head. Amanda screamed in terror as the man reached in and _ate_ some of Targlan's brains.

"What the hell?!" Loiltra screamed. "What in the name of the Goddess are you?!"

He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, as if processing something. He opened his eyes and in perfect basic said, "Are these aliens' allies to the Imperium of Mankind?"

Everyone gaped in shock. This thing… man… whatever he was, he ate a piece of Targlan and was suddenly able to speak their language.

He turned and pointed at Amanda. "Are they foes to the Imperium of Mankind?"

Amanda looked around, but she was the only living thing that he was pointing at. "We aren't enemies of humanity! We just salvage stuff. Please don't hurt us!" she stuttered in terror of him.

"I would never harm a loyal human." He attempted to assure her. "Where am I? And what aliens are these?"

Naarada answered this time. "You are in the Sahrabarik system of the Omega Nebula." She pointed to herself and Loiltra, "We are asari, the small ones you killed were salarians, and the large one was a krogan… I am Naarada, who and what are you?"

He paused, "I am a Space Marine of the Imperium of Mankind." He walked over to them, his stature showing as he towered over the three of them. He seemed to analyze the new aliens.

Naarada analyzed the man with the same intensity. She could feel an inherent danger from the man, however, it was bound by what seemed to be a strong moral code. Then again, he had eaten Targlan's corpse, so maybe this code only bounded him when his enemies were alive. She was going to have him replace her assault team, if only so that the girls he killed wouldn't have died in vain.

That being said, she wasn't entirely sure she could kill the man, even if she wanted to.

 **Done. Phew this one was a doozy. I'm in school, so chapter updates will not be as often as other people. So sorry. What do you think? I wanted to give you a feel for what it was like for Alaredict while he was alone in the Judgement of Carrion. But it would take FOREVER to try to write every single fight he was in while he was alone. Don't worry, you'll get to find out what happened to him. (Servo Skull!) But that's going to be much later. Shepard won't appear until the next chapter or the one after that. But she will appear, don't worry. Tell me if you guys want just the Force Commander, or if you want more Space Marines to join. BTW, Force Commander's weigh and enormous amount of weight by themselves, so much so that they can RUN THROUGH VARIOUS PIECES OF CONCRETE WHEN THEY WANT TO! (This is shown in gameplay if you use the Force Commander's "To Victory!" ability, he crushes most cover, no matter what is in his way.) So I think it is okay to say that a krogan could not move him that much. He did hurt him, however that was with multiple shotgun blasts and a Tyranid Tyrant claw attack and Loiltra shooting him, so that armor is pretty tough.**

 **Update= 10/22/15: I changed it so that Alaredict wasn't as lucky in having his language being the same as the ME universe. He didn't absorb anything but language from Targlan as that is all he was looking for.**

 **Read and Review please!**


End file.
